knightsofpastoniafandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Moon Wolf
The Blue Moon Wolf was one leading figures in forming the Knights Of Pastonia, aswell as his friendly rival The Grey Fox. He was remembered particularly for his dishonour; smelling in the presence of royalty, bad eating manner, and running away from challange duels. He still however was a trusted and a regarded companion to his fellow knights, keen to help those in need. He often showed denying loyalty to any faction of the Northernfolklands, stating "There is no where that I belong". 'Biography' 'Early Life' Fleeing from the corrupt super nations of the south, The Blue Moon Wolf's Mother and Father took refuge and found a home on the outskirts of the Pastonian Borders in the Northernfolklands. His Father embedded a strong skepticism of any kind of ruling power, explaining how his family, the wolf clan, had almost been wiped out due to various legions warring for dominance over the others. Despite such stories his father also enphasised the importance of being a strong warrior and the values gained from being a soilder. As such he signed his reluctant son up to the Cromiere Legion, explaining that as soilder atleast state would look after him, providing him with food and money. Uneasy with his new envoirment, the Blue Wolf felt outcasted, feeling different to the other soilders around him. Fortunately he was not alone in this plight, meeting his life long friends and to be fellow Knights, The Grey Fox, The Red Bear, The Earthen Monkey, The Green Tortoise, The Space Knight, The Sky Blue Racoon and The Green Falcon. 'Training Under the Martial Schools of Grief And Pain' 'Steeds' The Blue Moon Wolf was particularly well know for the love of his various steeds, finding them to be his closest and most trustworthy companion. They played a large role in the Blue Moon Wolf's travelling nature, allowing him to transverse the Northernfolklands independently and quickly. These attributes were a great asset to exploration and transmission of information, aiding battles and diplomacy. The most famous of these occasions was when The Blue Wolf outrode a fierce approaching storm, and warned the various nations across the Northernfolklands of its inpending destruction. It was this event, to the Blue Wolf's great sadness, that lead to the death of his first steed; Kristen. The Blue Wolf had two more Steeds proceeding Kristen; Lilly and Heather. Both times he choose females over males, explaining his belief that the females were far more hard working than the males. Exploring the Repps and Runton Way's' The Blue Moon Wolf did not stay in one place very long, and the majority of time was homeless, sleeping rough, squatting or living off the good will of his comrades. It was to this effect he became known as wanderer or hermit, others often complaining about his bad hygiene or his habbits for eating all of their food. He spent much of his travels exploring the lesser known paths between kingdoms; dangerous and supposed cursed lands, helping those across them who were unfortunate enough to find themselves there. 'Rivalries' 'Romances' 'Career as a Knight' 'Service to The Teal Oncilla' 'Forming the Order' It was of a strange fate that this homeless tourist, loyal to no nation, became a key diplomat in the forming of the Order of the Knights of Pastonia. Being such a seasoned traveller and knowing the Northernfolklands so well, the Blue Wolf infact knew many important figures from various kingdoms, and by idea of The Grey Fox, brought them all together to form the order.